Nightfall Doesn't Hide Everything
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She only intended on escaping the house for a few hours for some peace and quiet... but hiding what happens afterwards won't be as easy as Lily thought. (AU from the January 11th 2002 episode of GH)


_**A/N: Story is dark in nature, reader discretion advised.**_

_**Three hours earlier...**_

_"Hey! What, do you prefer Fats Waller?" AJ responded after Edward suddenly turned off the radio._

_"What did you tell Lila?!" Edward demanded, both unaware that 13 year old Lily was in the hallway._

_"Who, me?" AJ asked._

_"Yes, you, you ungrateful, disloyal, parasitical little twerp." Edward responded as Ned walked over, inadvertently jarring Lily's right arm and apologising for it before going into the living room._

_"He's been a parasitical little twerp all his life, so don't get worked up over it now. It's bad for your ticker." Ned replied._

_"She has locked her door against me, and she won't even talk to me!" Edward responded angrily._

_"Serves you right." AJ replied as Lily walked into the living room._

_"You, go back upstairs!" Edward snapped at her, AJ turning pissed._

_"Hey, don't take this out on her!" AJ responded before turning to Lily. "You okay?" He asked._

_"Yeah, I'm okay." Lily replied, Edward grabbing AJ._

_"Hey, hey, hey. What did you tell her?!" Edward responded._

_"You want to take it easy on the Kung Fu grip?" AJ replied._

_"Answer the question!" Edward responded, AJ shielding Lily._

_"Grandmother asked why I missed dinner. I told her the truth." AJ explained._

_"You wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit you! And neither would you, young lady!" Edward replied._

_"What did I do wrong?!" Lily asked._

_"Nothing, not a damn thing, kiddo." AJ replied before turning to Ned. "Ned, Ned, Ned, you better get over here and calm the old man down. Look at him. He's turning a little red in the face." He responded._

_"You know what, AJ? Just ignore me. I left a music catalog up here this morning. As for you, Edward, stop taking your aggression out on Lily." Ned replied._

_"If you dare go to your grandmother after I dropped those charges against you-" Edward threatened._

_"I told Grandmother I was down at the police station because you were having Skye and me thrown in jail. And the only reason I'm here right now is because Jax blackmailed you into backing off. So what does Jax have on you now, huh? What's up? You got another floozy in the closet?" AJ replied._

_"Why on earth would you upset your grandmother with something that's already been settled?!" Edward responded._

_"She asked." AJ answered._

_"Oh, God." Edward muttered before seeing Lily leave. "Hey, you get back here!" He responded angrily as Monica walked in._

_"Leave Alison alone! And what AJ said happens to be the truth!" Monica replied._

_"Monica, why on earth must you keep defending those little weasels?!" Edward asked._

_"Because you tried to have my son arrested. You should hear what I told Lila." Monica responded._

_"So what did you tell Lila? That she should lock my bedroom door until I learn to behave?" Edward questioned._

_"That's not a bad idea." Alan responded as he walked in._

_"Oh, how nice. Another turncoat." Edward muttered._

_"Father, you tried to imprison two of your own grandchildren and took your frustrations out on your youngest granddaughter! Now, if Mother wants to lock you out of the room and she considers that sufficient punishment, I think you got off easy!" Alan responded angrily._

_"I have been deceived and manipulated by your son and your daughter and that little runt didn't say a damn thing! And after I generously dismissed those charges, I wanted to be thanked. And instead, I'm being attacked again. Is there no justice in this house?" Edward replied, Monica hitting him in anger._

_"Hit him again, Mom!" AJ responded._

_"How can you defend your liar of a daughter?!" Edward retorted after turning to Monica, who Alan was trying to keep calm._

_Upstairs, Lily was in her room and felt restless and agitated still… and immediately grabbed her coat, house key and Nokia 8250 and left after pulling her coat on and putting the key and phone in her pocket._

_It was getting late but she just couldn't take the arguing anymore…_

**Present time…**

Lily sat down on a swing in the park after brushing snow off of it and let the hoodie of her coat fall as she tilted her head back… she knew she'd have to go home eventually but she also knew that her parents, brother, cousin and grandfather were still arguing with each other.

_'Melissa was right when she said that they enjoy hurting each other too much to stop. It's saddening that no one in the family can see that.' _Lily thought as she quietly sang _Riders On The Storm _by The Doors.

She jumped as she heard the click of a camera button… and bolted upright but was grabbed and a hand clamped over her mouth as she fought back, causing the attacker to drop the camera.

"You little bitch!" He growled after holding a knife to her throat. "You know, you remind me of the last little girl who fought back 4 years ago! The thing is, she knew that I couldn't be prosecuted for that after so long… and who's gonna believe you if you try to have me charged with what I'll do to you, huh?!" He hissed, Lily's eyes widening at that and her remembering the news reports of his arrest for blackmailing Emily… and Lily knew that Elizabeth would never get any legal justice for what happened to her.

Lily stomped hard on Tom's right foot, Tom yelling in pain as he dropped the knife and backed away… and Lily immediately grabbed the knife, stabbing it into Tom's left lung as he lunged at her again.

Tom's eyes widened as he stumbled away from Lily… and Tom fell to the ground as he coughed up blood, Lily rubbing her jaw and neck as the pain started to set in.

She immediately left him there as he started calling out for help.

And she silently prayed that no one would find him alive.


End file.
